When Puberty Hits you like a Truck
by FanficThinker
Summary: He tried really hard to just go and get his puberty once and for all,and having a lady hormone monstress was a surprise. But what wil Nick Birche do when the full potential of his puberty is unleashed in unexpected ways?
1. Night 1- The Growth spurt

**A\N: I like Big mouth for many reasons just like the next fan so I'm not gonna talk about that, one day I was like hmmm...what if I made a little story of Big mouth focusing everything on a certain scene that happened on the episode Department of Puberty when Nick sees Connie as her new hormone monster? Let's be honest you thought for a moment she was going to do something with him XD And you know what? I'm gonna make that possible.**

* * *

Everyone knows that life can be hella unpredictable and that sometimes it will throw a whole lot of situations you can't really understand or cope with it. But what if! That one percent chance of something impossible to happen did happen? Weird, interesting, funny, or even disgusting? The most entertaining routes are always the ones you shouldn't be even considering, and that only makes it better.

...And right now? Well...a certain hormone monstress has got herself in a spot where it went against everything she knew, she had done something that would put her in more than just trouble. But for some reason, she couldn't stop. That night she was just supposed to start her job with her first boy, something different besides girls made her feel like it was her first day. However, when Connie used her skills to teach Young nick how to do the *ahem* manual work...something happened.

She could still remember the moanings that came from him, the grunting that filled the air as something deep within him was unleashed, coming from under the bedsheets was something that made the red-haired monstress gasp in astonishment.

* * *

_***Flashback start**_

"Ahnn! W-What is happening?" Nick asked between grunts.

"Oh shit! D-Don't worry t-this is fine, I'm sure it's just a little reaction fro-''

When she took the bedsheets away she saw it...his pants were down and the underwear destroyed. His male genitalia was in its bare nakedness and full vision to Connie's eyes. A variety of words could come to her mind to describe that thing. Such as big,rugged,thick,wide,throbbing,twitching,pulsing. Porn star worth in inches that for someone his body size would pump enough blood to the point it would end up fainting, but there he was still awake.

"Oh...my...god'' Connie said shocked.

"Wow! Is that...my penis? Oh my god, I can't believe it! It's freaking big!" Nick said surprised and too but a bit more positive about it.

Connie quickly covered it again with the sheets before getting her best straight face "This is not...just how?"

"Maybe the moment you used your...i don't know hormone skills? It somehow made it bigger?" Nick tried to say.

"All I did was give your puberty a little push, not to make you have a log between your legs" She counters.

"Well so far all the hormone monsters I had didn't do a good job...so maybe now that it's happening the right way, maybe my puberty is supposed to give me something like this?" Nick said with a wide grin more into this then freaked out.

"I...you...I gotta do a bit of research" Connie said still looking at Nick erection for a moment "Just try to sleep for now"

"How I am going to sleep like t-aaaand she's gone," Nick said seeing her disappear.

_***Flashback end***_

* * *

After looking up some files, the beautiful monstress tried to understand what just happened. She could just tell her superiors that her first boy somehow grows a huge penis when she was managing his puberty, but she knew they would not care since it's not their department, some files do say that some boys or girls are bound to have a somewhat different growth on their bodies depending on their genetics, maybe one in a million chance with some of the family generation that jumped on his? That situation was just the first problem she was facing.

Now the second problem she was dealing with was a bit more complicated...what is it you ask? Oh, nothing much...just the fact that SHE CANT STOP! Thinking about his dick. The moment she laid eyes on that hard throbbing cock something hit her, the smell that came and entered her nostrils was like the best thing in the world, her head would spin and her legs would feel weak...almost like she was getting horny...but that's impossible. Female hormone monsters can only feel like that towards their male species if she ever said anything sexual towards a human that would be just part of the play for who she is working with.

Into the next day Connie Decided to look after Nick the next day at a safe distance so she can remain in the shadows, watching his every step to see anything different, but in the end, nothing happened that could trigger the beast she saw last night, not even a random girl with good assets jogging around, or maybe he did had a boner but it was small...what is going on?

Waiting until the night came again Connie was hiding in Nick's closet and saw the moment he went to bed, at first when the latter tries to sleep everything is normal...but then it happens, suddenly the growth comes once again and Nick sees how it stretches his pajamas.

"Oh my god is big again, I thought all that was just a dream last night"

For some reason Nick's erection was now huge, but why now? Maybe it had some conditions to get to that certain size or so Connie thought while staring.

"Man...my balls are so swollen, haha this is so weird but weirdly? I kinda like it"

Connie seeing Nick testicles to be as big as tennis balls, probably filled to the brim with sperm, and to finish the deal a huge package that became a log at night. When she was away from him and it was morning it was not there, now it's late and she is close by...she almost came with the conclusion that it only got like that when the monstress was close to him...but would she try to test that out in the morning? It would be quite embarrassing for him if that happened.

'D-Damn' She grunted.

Her body was playing tricks on her again. Her body was shivering, her mouth salivating and her more personal body parts were starting to get a bit...in the mood. Do you think a horny boy in his puberty is hard to contain his own urges? Well...try to tell a HORMONE entity to hold their urges!

"Nick…" Connie said slowly after getting out of the closet.

"Gah! C-Connie? Oh hey, I didn't see you ahn...hiding in my closet?" Nick asked a bit confused.

"It must be hard to have such a massive boner at night right, Nick? Have to sleep on your back, the constant feeling of that hard thing bothering you, taking away sleep from a healthy boy" Connie said with a grin.

"Yeah... I don't know why it happened only now but, I don't think I have the proficiency to masturbate with this, my hands are too small to do the job done, not when its day though. Thanks for the job teaching me how to cum by the way"

"Oh, I can teach you a lot of things Nick, and you know what? I can help you sleep better at night too, how about tomorrow night I will show you a trick that...helps turn things down?" Connie said with a certain glow to her eyes.

"Oh...ahn it feels a bit embarrassing to depend on you for this but...you are my hormone monster so this is just part of the job right?" Nick asked a bit shy.

"Oh yeah...a bit more special but you can say that" Connie turn around hiding her perverted smirk "I am excited to work with you Nick, we gonna do great things together"

* * *

**A\N: This story is supposed to be surrounded around Nick and Connie, meaning I am probably not going to talk about the events in later episodes that happen after Department of Puberty, just think of this little world that has a dome around it and the rest of the world has no idea what is happening there or how to connect. This will basically be the two characters doing something *ahem* interesting every night. This is still new of a try out so I am always thinking.**


	2. Night 2- Skillful Hands

**A\N: What do you guys think? I love trying something different then no one else made yet, and this is proof enough.**

* * *

It was night time already and like usual, Nick went to have dinner with his parents, had a few inconvenient conversations, and got back to his room. His crotch so far was calm and no sign of it making him look like having a third...much longer leg was showing, so far the boy had gone through a few mishaps before hitting puberty for good, but he learned from them, but what happened in that certain night was...weirder than having a ghost on your house who you ask advice from.

While covered under his bed sheets the boy with the big head starts wondering what kind of help would he receive from Connie.

"I just hope is not something painful" He said.

The moment he said that his closet started to shake, red strands of hair were coming out the little openings of the furniture trying to open it up. That was certainly Connie right there, and just like that his small dick became huge again with a Bang! Almost like some sort of trigger was activated.

'Oof! I never get used to this' He grunted.

The door opens "Hey there Nick" Connie said with a soothing voice while slowly getting out the furniture "Hope I'm not late"

"Oh no,your...your not late or anything I mean, this is my sleep time so...there ain't a moment where I'm waiting for anyone"

While Nick was talking, Connie's eyes look over his member with such intensity it was like her eyes were going to pop out her skull.

"Heh...I see your little friend is still on the hard department?" She asked.

"What this? Y-yeah I never thought my boner would be so mysterious, it never gets this big when I'm out"

"Maybe...you have a little ritual to keep it like that, but before we keep talking"

The hormone monstress then brings something resembling a music box and once it was opened, some red glowing dust started to spread around Nick's room like magic.

"Wow, what just happened?"

"There are all kinds of curious eyes and sensitive ears out there Nick, I just want to have a little bit more of privacy for the both of us...you can this what I just did was like...going on an anonymous tab on the internet"

"You can do that? That's really cool but...why the extra privacy?" Nick asked the question.

"Why? Mhm...Because it's better that way"

Then Connie started walking towards nick shaking her monstress like hips while a seductive look was on her eyes, tonight her smell was...more wonderful than before, it was like she was going to go to a party. The boy didn't know why but this was making him a bit worried and sweat a lot.

"There is only one way to help you, Nick, I need you to trust me on this, can you trust me?" She asked.

"I mean...sure yeah, I don't have any idea what is happening, would be quite nice t-''

With that out of the Way, the red-haired hormone monster quickly took Nick bedsheets out of her sight, with a yelp of surprise Nick's huge erect member is now at full view. Its huge boner would always unbutton his pants or just slip out from the pajamas.

"Wow! W-what are you doing?" Nick asked surprised and some more.

"This is the only way, Nick! That thing is not going down by itself and you can't do it alone, for some reason this happens not every morning or evening but every night! So! I am going to make a few exceptions on the job to make sure this doesn't get in the way"

"C-Connie w-what are you going to do?" Nick was scared now.

"Shhhh...Its ok baby just lay down and everything will be fine"

What happened next was out of all the possible outcomes that could have come to his mind that night, at first he didn't really understand what had happened, but the feeling that came when it did? It was without a question...

"Ahn!" Nick moaned.

Connie, the hormone monstress, did something she shouldn't have done...she touched his dick.

'Oh Damn... it's so majestic" Connie said with her mouth agape.

First, she thought there would be more shame to it, what she did was bad but in the end, it felt good, a delightful feeling that she would only feel with...well someone else.

"C-Connie!" Nick spoke her name

She wrapped her hand slowly at his member, feeling it twitching between her fingers, it was so thick and warm, it was too late to act like this was not her intention. Gently stroking it up and down, feeling the skin against her furred self, each pulse from that rod showing its reaction. Connie was giving Nick a handjob.

"Ooh! Ooh fuck, ahnn!" He moaned more.

"You got yourself a nice one here Nick, is healthy and I'm sure you already saw the size of those balls as well huh? They sure seem like they could shoot far away"

Saying that with a smirk she started to stroke him faster seeing if his lack of experience was gonna show right away, and it did...but not in the orgasmic way she thought, his moaning became louder and his breath faster. The temperature was rising, she could feel it.

"This is a handjob made by a lady. Way better than masturbation right? Using lube is a nice way to remove friction"

With lube showing out of nowhere she just pours a good portion all over that massive penis while biting her lower lip.

"Oohhh! C-cold" Nick said.

"Don't worry is going to go away pretty soon"

Connie then surprises Nick once again when a pair of extra arms just quickly pop out under her original ones.

"Holy shit!" Nick looked at that and quivered.

"I'm gonna show you what capable hands are good for," Connie said excitedly for real.

The lust-filled hormone monstress started to go down on that member for real now, each one of Nick's sperm-filled testicles was grabbed by her hands making him moan\yelp while the other two went to the upper half and lower half of his penis so it would cover all the ground. Feeling his family jewels squeezed gently, his member stroked and rubbed with the skills of a professional.

"Ohhh Fuck! Ohh god Connie this feels so Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" He moaned loudly

Masturbating felt good that was a fact, but when she started doing that to him herself it was different, it was just so nice and relaxing, being able to lay back and enjoy your dick being sensually rubbed on as pleasure sinks in. It was hard to look but he could see how Connie enjoyed playing with his lower region, the look on her lust in her eye, and such a passion her strokes gave, the experience was obvious and it was a miracle of God he didn't blow yet. But it was there, churning, growing, and really to come out, his balls were twitching.

"I-I ca-cant hold it! Oohhhh FUCKK!"

"I gotta give it to you Nick, the moment you didn't come after three seconds I already got impressed" Connie said feeling his member twitch in her hands furiously.

That was the moment Nick would experience how it feels to let out a large ass nut from his Mandigo of a dick, coming like a firehose his orgasm hit overload, it came up violently going up to the ceiling, getting higher and higher almost hitting it, but in the end it just almost! Got to the ceiling, then a blob of cum started to come down fast.

Letting go of his dick, Connie magically brings up a big bucket to collect all of that genetic material until it was full with what seemed to be enough cum to get a dozen women heavily pregnant.

"Holy shit! Now, this is what one can call, Milking a dick dry Hahaha" She said laughing a bit.

"Now this is what I call Milking a dick haha!" She said smirking.

Nick tried to understand what Connie was saying, but after experiencing all that in such a short amount of time? His head felt foggy, eyelids heavy, dick...slowly deflating into its resting mode until he fell asleep.

"Oh he fell asleep, that happens all the time. One day you learn to nut a lot and not go down"

The hormone monstress then looks at the bucket filled with his thick batter and for a moment thought that maybe, she can use this sample to get some readings on him back at her place.

'Damn...this goo smells good' Her mouth starts salivating.

After that she left, walking back into the closet and just like that ends up back at her world leaving Nick sleeping after having such a great time.

* * *

_**A\N: New definition of the word cumming buckets! Haha but seriously though, this kid is so lucky I am right? Don't think about how weird it would be if the genders were reversed, just shut up and read like the pervert I know we all are.**_


	3. Night 3- What Mouths are good for

_**A\N: I am not going to tell you guys how big Nick member is, I let your imagination do the rest.**_

* * *

After the previous night in which Nick got his first handjob by a female...not a human female but one nevertheless, the boy was feeling a bit anxious about what would happen the next night. She made him feel so good, he thought that he would only learn how to masturbate that night, instead, his dick got some sort of transformation looking hella big and then boom! Connie the hormone monstress did the best handjob ever, it made him cum so hard it was like a shotgun straight to the ceiling.

Frankly? He wanted her to do it again...but would she? Last time it was to help him, eventually, he would get hard again tonight, after all, puberty just came for him so...everything was a turn on at this point, is that normal? Anyway, if she didn't come with a solution for it soon, the nights would become harder without help...literally.

"Heeeey I'm back!" Connie said suddenly showing up from under his bed and coming right up.

"Ah! You scared me" He said.

"Don't be such a pussy Nick, there are more things in life to get scared off...i to see your up and ready for tonight as well" She said looking at his throbbing cock under the sheets.

"Yeah...did you find anything to explain my situation?" He asked expecting some answers.

"Hmm...Well, it's hard to explain but, my theory is that you probably have a rare Condition that came from one of the sides in your family in which you had the 'luck' to hit on this generation" Connie said.

"You came to that conclusion after analyzing my DNA?" He said remembering the bucket of sperm she took away

"Uhh…''

* * *

***Flashback on***

***Connie Room***

"I don't know what made him so big but once I bring some of this stuff to the professionals maybe…"

Connie looked at the bucked in her hands filled to the brim with Nick sperm, freshly from his huge member and swollen balls. The smell was getting inside her nostrils and it made her brain to switch something more...savage.

"M-maybe before I do that, it won't hurt if I just…have a little bit of it right?"

The red-haired monstress felt the urge to do something perverted, she would just try it a little bit and see how it tasted, nothing more right? But...then again the moment she scooped some of the goo in her hand and brought it to her mouth for a quick slurp of the thick cream, it happened.

''Ohn...my'' Her pupils get dilated.

The hormone monstress who had dealt with all kinds of of...well sexual things in her life, sometimes in moderation and other times not so much. But now? The moment that fluid came to her tastebuds it was like a lightning bolt hit her in the brain. Nipples suddenly getting hard like it was winder, nether regions warming up and ready to become a splashing zone, mouth-watering like she was high...she felt super horny.

"Holy shit...i think... I can...always grab more lat-"

She stopped talking not finishing the sentence and just shoved her face down the bucket and started going at it like a beast who just got her food after waiting for the sign to go, slurping and moaning sounds were filling the room as her animalistic nature was taking over.

_***Flashback off***_

* * *

"Yes totally! Hehehe" She lied to him 'I had to wait for SO MANY HOURS for the effect to turn off...that thing is like a drug'

It appears that Nick's sperm had some sort of aphrodisiac effect that could be quite addictive, it tasted good, it felt good, and she wanted more. Like a fat girl wanting more ice cream to shove down her feelings.

"But...you know don't worry about it, I had talked with the people in my office and I got a special pass where I can help you every night in getting your swollen to go away"

"Really?" He asked surprised

'Hell no, I can't tell them what I'm doing, can't even believe I'm doing this' "You know it! But don't get a big head ok? Yours is big enough as it is. This is purely professional and nothing else" She said one thing while thinking about something else entirely.

"Wait what exactly will you do?"

"Giving you handjobs every single night at this hour until I find a way to make this easier on your own would be...boring! So since you got the chance of a lifetime because of this odd situation. I am going to teach you about all possible ways for a girl or woman to please a man penis" She said with a seductive voice.

Nick gulps down nervous "Y-Your seriously right now? I barely got into puberty and…"

Before he could talk she silenced him with a finger on his lips.

"Shhhh...I understand, you think your not worth it because your still just a little boy with no experience, but fret not. I am just going to show you a few things, make you get more use to it, and before you know it? The experience will fill you in" Connie finished with wide eyes.

Nick had done a few things that would make him have experience...like kissing Jessi and Gina in which he also touched a little of the latter boobs, but everything about it beyond was always so...awkward, thanks to his parents explaining everything in such TMI way of doing things. But now the oddly attractive creature known as Connie his new hormone monstress was practically saying that every night she would come and help his huge erection problems with something sexual.

"A-Are you sure we should be doing this?" He still asked

"Well thanks to my little trick no one human can hear us or certain other things sense us like hmm...ghosts, this is just you and me. You can't talk about this and I would never go around saying anything about this, so yeah, I'm sure this is a safe zone''

"O-Ok? Ahnm...Should I just wait?"

"Ohh yeah pff! No need to get so worked up, just relax like last time and let me do this job. Because today Nick? I am going to show one of the things men want the MOST from a woman"

The red-haired monstress said taking the bedsheets revealing the huge throbbing cock of impressive measures once again, this time already naked with no pants or underwear in the way, showing that he was already expecting her and just got everything out of the way.

"A blowjob" A mischievous tone was used.

Hearing those words made him not only gulp in surprise and his eyes turn into saucers, it also made the poor guy heart race like crazy. He was going to get a blowjob? The legendary mouth movement that any guy wants from a girl (depends on the guy) but don't know if the path to get to it?

"Hehehe, I can notice the twitching in your dick when I said the word. You really want me to suck it, don't you? Last time I made you feel so good and now you want more don't you?" Connie asked with a smirk

"I-I'm still new at this ok!? It is only natural for me to be interested and want to get more...right?"

"Oh yeah totally, at least you didn't come right away asking for more like you had the idea that I would do it anytime you wanted" She teased.

"Y-Yeah" He said embarrassed.

"Do you mind if I talk dirty while we do this?" She asked.

"Oh? You mean when you talk about sexual things while doing sexual stuff?" He asked sweating a bit more.

"Yup" Connie simply said

"Sur-Sure" Nick was nervous.

Teasing Nick was actually more fun than Connie could have thought, this twelve-year-old boy with the huge phallus was something intriguing and new, it would be interesting to see the end of this.

"I am going to begin now...get ready"

Connie said as she approached the boy who was close to the edge of his bed, dick throbbing and heart-thumping from all this. He watched her face getting closer to his member and how she stared at it with such predator-like eyes, almost like he was about to be eaten.

"Damn! Just look at this thick and long veiny thing, haha it looks like it is alive! It makes me want to coddle it and nuzzle against my cheek" Connie said trying to contain her watering mouth for now.

To hear such lewd words coming from a female towards his member made Nick blush so much he thought if he was making a weird face. However, he would have to pull himself together, because this is just the start.

Connie leans forward a little bit and decides to give his cockhead a big and wet kiss that lasted...seven seconds. The seven longest and wettest seconds of his life that ended with a Pop! The latter licking her lips seductively.

"AHNNN! Ohhhnn! D-Damn " Nick gasped for air and then gritted his teeth. One kiss to his private and boom! He was already losing his mind.

When the monstress had pulled back she noticed how the member twitched in front of her, vibrating and shaking like it was about to spill a stream of fluids at her face any second.

'It tastes so good, I need to suck on..no not yet, I have to show him more before this' She thought.

"How about a little rubbing Nick?"

Connie then decides to remember him what she had done to him last night and starts to slowly stroke his sausage in her hands. Nick could feel the number of skills once again as they moved rhythmically, her soft hands moving back and forth along his penis in such a smooth fashion.

"Ahn..Ahnn...AhnN!"

Nick Has trouble holding his urge to blast a nut, but if he did blow up now she would be mad and probably stop calling him a newbie or something. So he held...down as much as possible only letting a little out...which was still quite a bit.

"Ohhh~ your cock is so good baby, so big and hard and thick, shit all this is precum? Oh yeah, I remember your actual orgasm is like a hose" Connie said with a horny tone of voice.

"I'm sorry...T-This is just too much, I'm still getting used to it," He said between breaths.

"Don't worry, this is still good for me"

Smirking widely the hormone monstress leans to have a taste, licking the tip of his precum covered phallus with her wet tongue. It tasted warm and delicious as she remembers, it gave her a rush of energy, damn! She could not hold herself anymore then this, in one second Connie had just opened her mouth and suddenly Nick felt how she took the whole cockhead into her mouth.

"OH SHIT!" Nick moaned\screamed

Connie moans in delight, relishing the taste she wanted since last night, the glorious and delicious creamy goo that made her so wet.

'Mmmf, it's just so hard and hot'

Connie only cared about having her way with that penis, giving zero fucks about Nick age and just goes pumping her hands and picking up the pace, drowning herself in the task of sucking his cockhead with her plush red lips, her tongue brushing up and down against the tip covering it in her saliva.

Poor Nick could only grunt and moan in pleasure, for all the things he was feeling had no words available to describe a moment Connie pulls out her mouth away and stopped stroking.

" Don't blow yet boy, momma needs to suck it more and get it all in my mouth" She said with a lustful face that made Nick shiver in arousal and fear.

Going back at her moment She starts moving both hands down his member, first, the base softly getting it warm, hot, slippery, and more for what she was going to do.

"Don't move yet Nick, just let me...worship this pole more and Nmhmhmm, suck this meaty head and got me a big sticky load out of these fat balls" She said super serious.

"W-WAIT!" He tried to talk

With all that said and done, the red-haired monstress get herself in position, directing the huge dick in front of her, then like a step by step fashion, first opening her mouth widely, which was quite a feat since she was not human, leaning in Connie demonstrates to Nick the amazing feat of swallowing his whole member down her throat in a gliding way, every inch going across her mouth and tongue, feeling its taste by a hundred.

His cock was huge and amazing for someone his age or even species, but it's not like she never took on huge cocks before, but none tasted as good as his. It almost hit the back of her throat, one bit more and she would be gagging right now, choking on a fat cock too big for her….yeah that would be good too.

For a moment she decided to pull back letting the member fall from her warm hole leaving it all covered in strands of saliva

"Now this is what I call a good Dinner" She joked

"Huff….A...Ahn...Connie...I think I'm dying"

"Ohhh Nick...I'm sorry, you have been holding all this time right? Such a gentleman, allow me to let you release yourself, no need to hold back anymore"

Connie was just teasing Nick, she only stopped to tease him even more, to see the reaction on his face. What she wanted to be was for every drop of cum to just erupt and go down her throat, squeeze it out. It made her want to suck it every day, she didn't understand at first but somehow his cock made her so hot it was hard to even stand it for a few seconds. No hormone monster ever made her feel as close as this, the burning sensation on her crotch was like fire

"Let's end the night"

With no more words needed for this Connie simply pushed forward taking that fat dick into her mouth, feeling it once again push it past her mouth, tongue and down her throat until it hit right to the end; She could feel how his hard cock was throbbing for release, it felt alive, and couldn't resist the imminent end. It was like her animal instinct took over for the sake of pleasure. Connie thought for a moment how would be if he could move, how he would be thrusting that thing inside her mouth, pumping it in and out with speed and power until it knocked her against the back of her throat.

'So...Good!' Connie mentally said.

"AHNN! AHNN! OHHNN! CONNIE! IM CUMMING! IM CUMMING CONNIEEEEEEEEE!"

'YES!' She thought

Nick said feeling his balls pent up pleasure coming like a rocket, the moment it went to the exit...well let's just say it came out like when you push the trigger of a shotgun. Was it just a huge blow or multiple shots of cum? Whatever it was it just came more and more, his hot, sticky, and white creamy goo of life shot out too much. It filled out Connie's mouth so much…

She looked like a ground squirrel whose cheek pouches were filled with acorns but in her case? A mighty blow.

'H-Holy Damn!'

Connie was surprised, she knew how much he could cum, enough to fill a bucket, but now that all that was now in her mouth and filling out so much her cheeks looked like balloons.

"Awhn...Ahhn...That was amazing...Oh shit! Connie are you ok?"

Nick asked worried about her, the female just casually removed his member from her mouth without dropping any bit of cum and did something amazing.

_***GULP* *GULP* *GULP* GULP* *GULP***_

"W-what?"

The hormone monstress was slowly taking bit by bit the amount of cum that was trapped on her mouth cheeks and going straight to her stomach, was it a lot? Yes but...she was also hungry, and the taste was incredible, truly letting any of that go to waste would be...a sin.

"Ahnnnhqh!" She finally said something after a few minutes.

"Connie…..you swallowed my cum?"

The female looked at Nick "Well...Duh! I can't just spit out all over the floor, who will clean it? People will ask questions about how you cam that much on the floor, I just gave you a solid" She said making up a lie.

"Oh...I guess that makes s-' He yawns "Sense''

"Feeling tired huh? You still gotta get used to this new guy you have, this was maybe more intense than last time"

"Yeah, a...Blowjob is...so crazy...l-let's talk about it more...later" Nick said before blacking out.

Connie just smiles and shakes her head, then lifting the boy and putting him on the center of the bed where he was covered by the sheets and head on the pillow.

"Sleep tight little newbie ...because now I gotta get back home and burn this new energy reserves"

The crimson-haired hormone monstress said before leaving Nick room again...this time leaving a trail of transparent fluids on the floor.

* * *

_**A\N: Guess blowjobs from Connie is a grade above humans XD What shall happen next? The handjob and blowjob are off, now we wait for the next sexual act my dearies. Bet you can't figure out what will be.**_


	4. Night4- Boing Boing goes the Wobbling

_**A\N: Sorry for the wait guys but here is another chapter for this Big mouth lemon story. I hope it's for your tastes and I am all down for ideas about this.**_

* * *

Young Nick Birch had learned quite a lot from the previous unforgettable nights, such as how it feels to have a handjob by a hormone monstress, how amazing her mouth and multiple hands felt on his surprisingly large member at night.

New feelings and experiences from what only a few had the luck to have...had made Nick able to evolve to the next level….Now he was able to do it.

"Wow…'' He tries to balance himself "I did it... I can finally stand up on my bed"

Nick was now standing on his two feet on the bed, his dick was already erected because he knew what would come at night, but now the boy could move himself a bit more even with that third leg.

"Wait until she sees it," He said sitting on the edge in the bed.

The closet then starts to shake and he knew what was going to come out of it, a smirk creeping around his face waiting for it.

"Oh! Here she comes"

Nick thought he was ready for what was about to happen,but...no he was not. The moment Connie slowly came out of her hiding place with a certain difficulty, he saw that something was different this time.

Once out the boy could see that the hormone monstress body had gone through a few Obvious changes. First of all, she was way taller now, having long beautiful legs and a posture straight up from a magazine of supermodels. Her thighs and hips had grown into a thick level that would only rival the size of her breasts who were the most beautiful orbs he had ever seen.

Somehow she was now looking like the fabled hourglass thicc figure who women are so desperate to have, the perfect body. To put the last nail in the coffin, she was wearing a white T-shirt and purple lower piece bikini covering her private spots.

"Holy shit…'' If his blood was not already going for his penis, sweet Jesus!

"Hey there Nick, I see you got yourself ready before I even arrived huh? I bet you have a lot of questions" The female smirked.

"Uuuuu….uh? Oh! Ahn...yeah I think I do. Like….just how?" He asks motioning to her body like it needs to be explained how that happened.

"Oh sweety...we hormone monsters can change our appearances anytime we want, we can't really change into other hormone monsters as a rule but if its an animal or a human or whatever we can do that. Don't ask me why we need it though, but what your seeing right now is my true form" She finished with a sexy pose.

"And your...wearing clothing now?" He said unsure were he wanted to look the most.

"If you stop looking at my hot ass body for a moment and pay attention, I trimmed down my fur so it becomes more comfortable while we are in physical contact. Besides now my privates are way more visible now, this gives me an excuse to use this" She said cupping up her breasts and showing how tight and fitting they looked in the shirt.

"Oh! Ahn yeah you look great in it" Nick said rubbing the drool off his mouth.

"Now Nick, in case this was not obvious I am going to tell you a few things about breasts," Connie said with her arms under said chest like she was trying to make them visible even more.

"Really? O-Ok I'm listening 'Man they look like big ol marshmallows like that' He said and thought differently.

"Nick your just a small percentage of all the people in this world who enjoy the fetish of big bouncy breasts. It doesn't matter if your a guy or girl with different sexual preferences, there is always an interest that comes to the chest size of a girl, be it sexual or just learn about its intricate natures"

"Oh yeah uhm...i do think about it a lot...in all kinds of ways" Nick said embarrassed.

"Believe it or not Nick, there are guys out there who actually prefer smaller chested girls'' She revealed.

"What!? No way, I thought that was just a myth" Nick said surprised

"This may come as a shock but...boobs are not everything in the world for some guys," Connie told him.

"I-I know that"

"Do you? Because when you had a beautiful big-chested girlfriend you crew it up, being unable to hold your urge to just brag about being able to touch that girl Gina nice puppies" Connie teased groping her boobs like dough.

"Yeah….I know that! I don't know, I started feeling like showing off something that made me the biggest out of everyone there" Nick said remembering what he did.

"A lot of men end up trashing their chances with a nice thing going on for them because of ego Nick, try to control that and learn why. But don't be so down, you have something big to show off now" She winked talking about his cock.

"I suppose I do," He said rubbing his head.

"Now the bigger the pair of breasts a girl has, the more sensitive they are is a common thing that people think. But sometimes sensitivity can come in all kinds of levels and some of them are based on size. And if you ever meet a girl who allows you to touch her chest, ask if she likes it slow, fast, soft, or rough! Showing you care is important"

"Right! Making sure I care about it" Nick said hitting his fist in his open palm "And...not brag about it" That was still a bit annoying since every guy wants to brag about their near sex accomplishments.

"Then again...You should practice if the day comes again right?" She smirks at him suggesting them to have fun.

"Wait...Y-You mean your" He started but she shut him up.

"Shhhhh...yeah''

The monstress couldn't stay in front of him, his penis would just get in the way, and right now it was not the time for titfuck. So she just went by the left side of his vision in bed where he could turn his head and still move his hands, lowering herself so Nick could see the view of her boobs close to his face and still move.

"I don't mind if you start rough or soft, I'm down for any of them" She winks at him.

'Dear Lord…' He thought in bliss seeing those mammaries.

Full with eagerness and desire he went to quickly grab a handful of those big fucking tits and gave it a nice squeeeze. Those melons were just so big, it was impossible to fit a lot of all that meat in his hands, he would need like….five arms to give a good massage to both of them, but the intimidating feeling by the sheer size of them was amazing, it was bliss at how soft it felt in said fabric.

'OhHhhhhh god...so good' He almost cried in joy.

"Hnnn~ oh yeah Nick, you sure are a teenager. So hungry for big bouncy jugs"

Connie was enjoying the sensation of her breasts being groped and desired, but after that, she removes Nick hands from her chest just for a moment letting him a bit dejected, but that was because she wanted to take her shirt off, getting her huge globes to just flop down in all their glory and showing that under it Connie was still using the chest piece of the purple bikini. Standing proud Connie shows her big cannons who bounced from this like jello for a while before stopping.

"Now ain't this much better? Gotta let them breathe sometimes" She smiled at his face.

The big dicked boy was in awe at the view of such showcase of her assets, a sexy pair of hooters like that, basically almost bare naked, this was the first time in his life! After his screw up with Gina and his need to brag about touching her boobs how he dreams to be able to touch boobs like that again.

It was possible to see Connie nipples beginning to get hard thanks to this little show she was demonstrating, it was quite arousing.

"Now Nick you can feast upon these beauties...but if I see you trying to remove my top or nibble on my nipples it's over! Got it? Remember who is in control here" Connie made sure he understood.

"Y-Yes I understand Connie" He gulped down trying to hold himself.

Connie then once again got on her position for him to get better action. This time much slower, Nick went to grope her big chest orbs….around his head! The sensation of having his big head around her huge tits made Connie almost laugh out loud because it looked like she was titfucking it. Nick on the other hand knew that she told him to not do anything to her nipples or remove her top, but now? With his head between the breasts, there was a lot of skin for him to play with.

'I am going to mark my name here'

Oddly serious he started by kissing her cleavage, tasting every inch of it using his tongue making long strokes between in the valley of boob while holding them in his hands. A moan of pleasure escapes from her mouth making them bounce.

Connie could feel that Nick was not holding back. Licking, Kissing and even sucking on her breasts skin as much as possible while still respecting her own rules, seeing how he wanted to give the underneath part of her boobs attention as well made him think how much of a workout her breasts were getting.

'Shit...this is turning me on' Connie thought.

'Damn! Her boobs are just so big I have to use both hands to just hold one and squeeze it right, the pleasure is so much my head is spinning'

Connie nipples looked so tempting, like small throbbing buttons of pleasure begging to be nibbled on, but he knew that if he got her mad it was bye-bye boobland, so, for now, it was not the time...yet.

With a sly smile, Connie then embraces Nick Head with both her hands, trapping him between the valley of smooth furry like skin and started to shake her bosom lightly letting the guy drown there for a while.

"Ok, that's enough" She lets go.

Nick Gasps for air after "Wow! That was...geez I literally almost drown in boob"

"I bet your friend Andrew would like to go out like that Hahaha!" Connie jokes

'No...i guess that would be more like Jay'

"You got something going on Nick, you tried eagerly and then slower. Ready for the next step?" Connie purred to him.

"And that would be?" He gulped down.

"Do I have to spell it out for ya?"

Connie then walks around until she was in front of Nick again, lowering herself back getting her tits at his vision, and then removing her top out.

"Time for some TIT! FUCK!" Connie gave a toothy grin.

"WHOA!" Nick said now able to see her erect nipples.

The red-haired thicc monstress then with no warning just plumped her big cushion tits on Nick huge hard phallus with an audible *SLAP* Letting him feel the sensation of his member wrapped around such softness before she began to massage it.

"Ooohh Shit!~" He moaned.

"A hung dick like that deserves a fat pair of tits wrapped around his cock~! Don't you think? It's only right. Just think about it, everyone else who is not having this moment is just having a lonely night with their hands for any release. All while you got this huge ass dick to explore this valley" Connie said, now much more into this than previously thought.

"Hmmm! Ooh fuck! Yes! Or using pillows like Jay" He said between grunts.

Bunching up her tits between her hands Connie lifted them covering Nick cock before pushing those orbs down to the base, it let his cockhead peek out from the wave of tits that could rival his member. Now, this is where the fun starts and she begins pumping his cock up and down rubbing the shaft, even though they had not to use lube somehow it felt easy and comfortable for both, maybe sweat?

"Cmon! take a nice grip! Sink those fingers in my sexy and plush breasts as much as you want"

"Hell yeah, I will" Nick groped her soft boobs already losing to the pleasure.

She began to go a bit wilder, going faster and looser, you could hear the flesh of her tits slap against his hips. Nick could feel the need to cum wanting to force its way out. A pair of delicious and plump boobs the size of basketballs gave him an amazing titfuck, the fact he was still holding up was a miracl-

'Oh shit…' "AHNNNM! CUMMING!"

It came down to him once again releasing the build-up pressure that came from his big member, letting all out as Nick shot rope after rope in loads of cum that hit every part of the sex monstress chest and face like a damn cannon of thick whipped cream.

Connie stopped with the titfuck after getting covered in all that fluid, getting back up she looks at the mirror in the room the state she was.

Nick lay down in the bed looking at the ceiling and breathing hard "Hahn..s-sorry about that Connie, I think the more I get used to, the more you make it harder for me" Nick told her

She stayed silent though and without letting him see, Connie tongue suddenly came reeeeally long and started licking the sperm around her chest and face like it was lunchtime. Her pupils dilating after tasting it and her lower region getting hot.

"Don't worry Nick. You're just learning how all this feel before you can do better than before"

She said with a towel in her hands that magically show up making him believe she was cleaning herself, her tongue back to normal.

"I bet that your close to getting that thing to still be up and running for two orgasms instead of one in no time," Connie said snapping her fingers and her purple bikini top was wrapped around her chest all by itself.

"T-Thanks" 'A titfuck feels...godly' Nick thought

"Remember all I taught you, Nick I will be waiting for you next night for another lesson," Connie said turning around and slapping her phat ass making it wobble in front of him.

"Y-Yes!" Nick could feel his member fighting to get up again, but his small body was still adapting to it 'Fuuuuuck! Dat ass though'

Connie then gets inside the closet like she is entering a car.

'I can't wait for a chance to one day have that inside me...patience Connie' She thought to feel her pussy wetting her lower bikini part.

And just like that, the night had ended for both of them….for now.


End file.
